The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for processing a semiconductor substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate chucking member for processing a semiconductor substrate using a process liquid, a substrate processing apparatus having the substrate chucking member, and a method of processing a substrate using the substrate chucking member.
Electronic devices such as semiconductor memory devices and a flat display device include a substrate. Such a substrate may be a silicon wafer or a glass substrate. A plurality of conductive-layer patterns are formed on the substrate and insulation-layer patterns are disposed between the conductive-layer patterns for insulating the conductive-layer patterns. The conductive-layer patterns or the insulation-layer patterns are formed through a series of processes such as exposing, developing, and etching processes.
Such processes include a process of removing impurity particles. If the impurity particles are contained on the surface of the substrate during process forming a pattern, the impurity particles will induce defects of the pattern. To prevent such problem, the impurity particle removing process is necessary. Impurities can be removed from the substrate by, for example, a chemical method or a physical method. In the chemical method, the surface of the substrate is processed by using a chemical. In the physical method, impurity particles adsorbed on the surface of the substrate are removed by applying a physical force.
When the substrate is cleaned with a chemical, although a chemical is injected toward the substrate, the chemical can fall back into the substrate after colliding with chucking pins used to support the lateral side of the substrate. Particularly, since the substrate is cleaned in a state where the substrate is fixed by the chucking pins, a chemical may fall only on certain positions after colliding with the chucking pins. Therefore, substrate cleaning errors may be caused.